


Separate

by nozoelis



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Romance, prompt, videocall
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: Llamada y respuesta.





	Separate

**Author's Note:**

> esto iba a ser un drabble pero luego no

* * *

**16\. "I'll listen. Whether it's when you're out late at night or scared or whenever- I'll come get you."**

Cuando May se despierta sobresaltada, con lágrimas por las mejillas y la camiseta pegada a la espalda por el sudor, ve que está rodeada por la oscuridad de su habitación. No huele el agua salada, no tiene los gritos de Kyogre martilléandole la cabeza sin cesar, no hay nadie esperando fuera que vuelva victoriosa _y con vida_. Eso ya ha ocurrido.

Respira hondo.

Inspira, espira. Inspira, espira. Inspira, espira.

_Estoy bien. Estoy viva. Estoy bien. Estoy viva._

_Ha sido un sueño._

Uno demasiado real. Nota los músculos acongojados por el terror y la boca seca.

Se levanta despacio, dejando que sus pies rocen el suelo de su habitación hasta que todo vuelva a sentirse real de nuevo. Siempre que tiene un mal sueño, la sensación de disociación con la que se despierta se adhiere a todos los rincones de su cerebro y no le dejan pensar con claridad.

No se molesta en encender la luz, así que recorre el pasillo que separa su habitación del baño a oscuras. Roza la pared con la yema de los dedos, buscando así la familiaridad de un sitio conocido y la paz que le recorre de arriba a abajo eso. Respira hondo una vez más y se recuerda que no está en la cueva. Está en casa y nada puede hacerle daño.

Una vez en el baño y con los ojos entrecerrados por la repentina luz, se acerca al lavabo y abre el grifo. El agua corriendo la distrae, cosa que agradece. Se lava la cara y se recorre las ojeras con los dedos. Pese al cansancio que siente, sabe que le va a ser imposible dormir ahora.

Regresa a su habitación con el mismo sigilo con el que ha salido. Mira la hora en el despertador de su mesilla, las 03:45 de la mañana. Suspira y se frota los ojos, secos de la falta de sueño. Se tumba y mira al techo. Necesita dormir, desea hacerlo. Cierra los ojos con fuerza.

Puede llamar a Steven, le dijo que lo hiciese siempre que lo necesitase, ¿verdad?

Se muerde el labio inferior. ¿Qué hora sería ahora en Kanto...?

El sonido de la lluvia impactando contra el cristal de la habitación es el aliciente que necesitaba. También llovía el día que casi pierde la vida, el día que Steven la besó por primera vez, y el día en el que se despidieron.

Coge el Pokénavegador de su escritorio y recorre el listado de entrenadores hasta que da con el perfil de Steven. Le va el corazón a mil y se siente como la adolescente enamorada que era cuando le conoció ya años atrás. ¿Cómo podía aquel hombre provocarle semejantes mariposas en el estómago cuando llevaban semanas sin verse?

_Porque le quieres,_ le recuerda una voz en su cabeza. _Porque le quieres y conoces su sabor y su olor, la forma en la que le brillan los ojos por las mañanas y la forma en la que te sonríe solamente a ti._

Antes de pensárselo dos veces, la pantalla del Pokénavegador le indica que ya está llamando.

"¿May?", dice Steven al descolgar el Pokénavegador. "¿Qué hora es allí? Aquí son casi las diez de la noche, lo que significa que... ¿son casi las cuatro? ¿Qué haces despierta?"

Ella no puede evitar sonreír un poco al escuchar su voz de nuevo. Le había llamado unos pocos días antes porque añoraba hablar con él, pero parecía no ser suficiente nunca.

"Otra... pesadilla", responde ella simplemente. No necesita decir nada más, consciente de que meter el dedo en la herida no serviría de nada. Además, Steven sabía que hacer en estas situaciones.

"Respira hondo", May nota la seriedad, junto con tintes de preocupación, que destila la voz de Steven. "Nada es real, estás bien, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ella asiente.

"Sí... Estoy... bien", dice sin mucha seguridad. "Es cierto que me he despertado igual que siempre pero... he tardado menos en volver al mundo real, supongo."

Escucha un suspiro de alivio al otro lado del Pokénavegador.

"Bien, bien, de acuerdo", murmura Steven mucho más tranquilo. "Me alegro mucho May, estás progresando mucho, lo estás haciendo genial. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

May asiente y sonríe. "Si no me esfuerzo en convertirme en mejor persona, ¿cómo voy a hacerte volver?"

El rostro de Steven se ensombrece por un segundo. Ninguno de los dos olvida su marcha sin despedida, sin fecha de retorno y sin garantía alguna. Sabía que May lloró su pérdida durante meses, culpándose por cosas que no había cometido pero que, en su cabeza, justificaban su ausencia. Cuando regresó a Hoenn ella no estaba allí, había salido a buscarle. _Propio de ella_, pensó en su día. Así que el que esperó pacientemente aquella vez fue él.

"May...", la tristeza de su voz instala un silencio incómodo entre los dos que ninguno sabe sortear. "Volveré en unos días, ¿de acuerdo? Prometimos no volver a separarnos el uno del otro sin explicaciones, ya lo sabes. No voy a irme."

Es una promesa, May lo ha notado en su voz. Cierra los ojos y se aferra a esas palabras como si fuesen su único medio para no ahogarse en un mar de dudas.

"Tengo... tengo ganas de besarte", May evita su mirada mientras las palabras salen de su boca. "Te echo de menos."

Steven suelta una alegre carcajada y luego le sonríe con ternura.

"Yo también quiero besarte, May", responde sin perder la sonrisa. "Si estuviera ahí contigo ahora mismo te besaría en la mandíbula, subiendo lentamente hasta tus mejillas, luego a tu frente y a tu nariz... Después descendería hasta tus labios, a tu cuello, a tus hombros, a tu preciosa clavícula... Y continuaría hasta alcanzar tus pec-"

"Basta por favor", logró articular ella con la cara enterrada entre sus manos para que Steven no viese lo sonrojada que estaba. "No puedo... escuchar más."

Steven volvió a reírse, ahora más alto.

"Lo siento, adoro cuando se te ponen las orejitas rojas", sonríe a la cámara. "Te echo de menos."

May asiente y le mira. Incluso a través de aquella cámara que no le hacía ninguna justicia, observa la mandíbula fuerte de Steven, su nariz perfilada y su pelo despeinado después de la ducha. El corazón se le encoge un poco en el pecho. Aquel hombre estaba enamorado de ella, aquel cuerpo esculpido por los mismísimos dioses ardía en deseos de hacer el amor con el suyo. Ella le había querido desde que le conoció, y el día en el que vio sus sentimientos correspondidos fue el día más feliz de su vida.

"Es tarde", le recuerda Steven haciendo un pequeño mohín con la boca. "Desearía hablar contigo todas las horas de mi vida, pero tienes que descansar."

"¿Y si no concilio el sueño?", le pregunta con la voz temblorosa. "¿Y si vuelvo a soñar con... eso?"

"Sueña conmigo", Steven le guiña un ojo.

Ella se ríe.

"Entonces no querré despertarme nunca", le responde. Él se encoge de hombros y finge un suspiro dramático.

"Si así ocurre, te despertaré con un beso."

May le mira y sonríe. Está irremediablemente enamorada de él.

"Gracias por cogerme la llamada, Steven", dice en voz baja. "Gracias por estar al otro lado del teléfono siempre que te necesito."

Él sonríe con tanta ternura que a May se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

"Llámame siempre que quieras", responde él. "Da igual el motivo y el momento, voy a estar aquí siempre que me necesites."

Ella asiente y se retira las lágrimas de los ojos con las manos.

"No llores", le pide Steven con la voz rota.

"Te quiero", susurra May entre lágrimas. "Vuelve pronto o dejaré de hacerlo."

Él vuelve a sonreír y le guiña un ojo de nuevo.

"Mañana estaré en tu cocina preparando el café del desayuno, así que quiéreme durante el resto de nuestras vidas."

Ella se ríe y él también.

"Buenas noches, Steven", murmura May.

"Te q-", pero May corta la llamada antes de que pudiese decirlo. Quiere escucharle decírselo en persona, no a través de la pantalla.

Vuelve a dejar el Pokénavegador en su escritorio, y con cuidado, se mete entre las sábanas. Nota el corazón más liviano y la pesadilla queda más lejos en su mente. La lluvia la acuna hasta que vuelve a quedarse dormida.

Sueña que Steven la despierta a la mañana siguiente, y si se concentra, es capar de sentir el olor del café recién hecho.


End file.
